Photo Opportunity
Photo Opportunity ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, die von den Triaden in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge (CJ steht vor der Garage, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelt) * Cesar Vialpando: CJ. * Carl "CJ" Johnson: Genau der. * Cesar: Mein Cousin aus Los Santos hat mich angerufen. Hat mir ’n Tipp gegeben, dass ’ne Ballas-Karre nach San Fierro unterwegs ist, um Crack zu holen. * CJ: Verdammt, wir müssen rauskriegen, wer die Kerle versorgt. * Cesar: Das nenne ich Gedankenübertragung, Kumpel. Ich hab sie am Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz gespechtet und mich an sie drangehängt. * CJ: Okay, ich komm zu dir. * Cesar: Dann beeil dich mal lieber, Kumpel, die Burschen warten nicht auf dich! (CJ ist bei Cesar angekommen) * Cesar: Spring rein, Kumpel! * CJ: Wohin? * Cesar: Sie sind Richtung Angel Pine gefahren. Folge der Straße, vielleicht sehen wir sie! (in Angel Pine, wo gerade Ryder ankommt) * Cesar: Da ist es, Kumpel! * CJ: Ryder, du Knallkopf! * Cesar: Dieses Geschäft ist größer als jede Gang, Mann. * CJ: Ryder, du Verräter! (T-Bone kommt ebenfalls) * CJ: Der Typ nimmt sich ziemlich wichtig! * Cesar: Das ist T-Bone Mendez. * CJ: Was jetzt? War's das? (Toreno erscheint) * Cesar: Wer ist der Gringo? * CJ: Der Typ gefällt mir nicht. Nein. Das ist kein popeliger Deal unter ein paar Gaunern, das ist richtig organisiert. (Jizzy B düst an) * Cesar: Wie viele von diesen Clowns mischen denn da mit? * CJ: Ich erkenne einen Zuhälter, wenn ich ihn vor mir habe. * Cesar: Die gehen clever vor. Keine Übergabe, nichts, was sie belastet. (sie klettern vom Dach runter, steigen in den Savanna und düsen zur GAS-Tankstelle) * CJ: Das war arschknapp! * Cesar: Wir sollten uns trennen und verschwinden. Wir treffen uns in der Werkstatt! * CJ: Alles klar. Was wir sehen wollten, haben wir eh gesehen. (Cesar fährt weg) Mission Begib dich zu Cesar, er steht mit seinem Savanna südlich der Fleischberg-Brauerei vor dessen Plakatwand. Das einzig schwierige in dieser Mission dürfte werden, heil in Angel Pine anzukommen, denn Cesars Automobil fährt sich etwas schwierig. Steig also in den Wagen und mach dich auf den Weg nach Angel Pine, wo die angeblichen Ballas sein sollen. Dort steigst du aufs Dach von Lovin’ a Loan und warte auf deine Instruktionen. Fotografiere jede Person, die bei Cluckin’ Bell anhält außerhalb des Fahrzeuges von vorne mit Zoom so, daß das Gesicht gut zu erkennen ist! Als erstes kommt Ryder mit seinem Picador auf den Parkplatz gefahren, gleich darauf T-Bone Mendez in seinem ZR-350. Der nächste Kandidat heißt Mike Toreno und trudelt in einem Washington ein. Im Broadway fährt Jizzy B. herum, der just in diesem Moment eintrifft. Hast du alle fotografiert, endet die Mission automatisch. Gallery452342646.jpg|Ryder Gallery4656.jpg|T-Bone Mendez Gallery4764556.jpg|Mike Toreno Gallery49554.jpg|Jizzy Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Du von mindesten einem Teilnehmer des Treffens keine oder keine brauchbaren Fotos schießt, Cesar Vialpando, Jizzy B., Lance „Ryder“ Wilson, Mike Toreno oder T-Bone Mendez sterben oder Cesars Savanna zerstört wird. Trivia * Unbenutzer Text aus den Spieldateien deutet darauf hin, dass CJ einen Hubschrauber kaperte und diesen benutzte. * Der Satz „I know a pimp when I see one“ (dt. „Ich erkenne einen Zuhälter, wenn ich ihn vor mir habe“) wurde dem Comedy-Special von Dave Chapelle – „Killin’ Them Softly“ – entnommen. en:Photo Opportunity es:Photo Opportunity Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Mountain-Cloud-Boys-Missionen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia